Yuki the Glaceon: Why Love
by MPSpitFire
Summary: Yuki starts to notice that Black isn't home more and more often. She also starts to notice how much he avoids the subject of Marriage. Is her relationship failing on her? I don't fucking know, read the story! It's rated M for language lots of cussing which then makes me look bad cause I'm 15... oh hot damn.


Yuki the Glaceon

Series 2

Why Love?

Chapter 1:

Yuki Hathaway is a female glaceon. She is just like any other teen-aged pokémon girl in high school; the only difference is she's a former hero. She and her sister rescued her whole town from a psycho umbreon who had the undying desire to shower the world in darkness. Even though she saved her town there was nothing more important to her than her boyfriend. His name was Black. Black is a shiny umbreon who's nocturnal. He doesn't do much other taking care of their son, Brendan. Brendan is three years old and he's still an eevee. He has yet to grow up and find out just what type of eevee-lution he'll be.

On an early morning Saturday Yuki is waking up while Black is getting into bed. Yuki looked over at him slipping into bed beside her as she rubbed her eyes. "You really need to get a job." She mumbled drowsily. Black stretched himself out and sighed. "I do have a job." He replied tiredly.

"And what job is that?"

"I take of Brendan while you're at school don't I?"

"Ugh, I mean a job that pays, stupid."

"That job does pay. I'm raising him aren't I?"

"Stop it; Black you need a legit paying job. You can't just sit on your ass for the rest your life. You have to do something."

Black placed a pillow over his head. "God dammit woman, I'll get a fucking job just stop pestering me." He replied in annoyance. Yuki slapped him with full power. "Don't be such a douche, you know you need one so stop acting like I'm asking you to pick up Earth and push it towards Jupiter." She barked as she got out of bed.

She marched towards her closet and quickly dressed herself. After she pulled down her shirt and adjusted her skirt. "And if you continue to talk to me like that I'll kick your ass." She said angrily as she marched out of her room. She slammed the door behind her and left a grumbling and irritated Black. "She's probably on her period, she only points out problems when she's on her period…" he mumbled.

She walked into Brendan's room to check on him. He was still asleep. She took a deep breath and headed into the kitchen with her mother. She leaned on counter and blew some hair out of her face. Her mother took a small glimpse at her and continued to make breakfast. "I take it this is not a good time to bring up a certain subject with you." Her mother said softly.

"Black is being a total jerk today." Yuki replied.

Her mother took a deep breath and looked at Yuki. "Honey, I'd hate to bring this up but I have to. Clover moved out two years ago and yet you're still here with Black and Brendan. It's not that I don't mind you three or anything but when are you going to move out and raise your own family. You can live under our support anymore. Yuki you're in the twelfth grade and pretty soon the year is going to end and you'll graduate. After you graduate you're going to need a job and a house or you'll continue your schooling. Whatever path you choose, you can't continue to live here that's for sure. Yuki you need to move out, in fact you have to move out. You have better found a place before June or I'll be forced to throw you out. It sounds harsh but that's the only way you'll get moving. Yuki, you're sixteen years old and your precious boyfriend is damn near twenty-five. You're gonna have to leave at some point." Her mother gave her serious look. "Don't take it personal at all."

Yuki held back her tears. "Mother! That's not fair! I don't even know where I'm supposed to go! Black's lazy ass doesn't have a job yet, and I haven't even found a good preschool for Brendan yet and I don't even know how to drive or fill out an application or pay bills or anything! How do expect me to move out before June!? It's late January, and I get out of school in June! Mom, you're being unrealistic!"

"Yuki, you need this pressure or you'll sit on your ass and do absolutely nothing!"

"Mother, no! I promise to move out but I can't move out before June!"

"Yuki, you will move out before June!"

Yuki felt anger and frustration burning inside in her. She marched out of the kitchen and kicked her bedroom door open. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID, LAZY, HORNY, BASTARD! If you hadn't come on to me back in that fucking forest this wouldn't be happening to me!" Yuki screamed at Black. He lifted himself up and stared at her quietly. "You idiot! My mother and father are going to throw me out early because of you! I blame you!" Yuki barked as tears started rushing down her face.

"Quit looking for a scapegoat and blame yourself! Who's fault is it really, Yuki!? Now quit blaming me and go cry like a two-year old somewhere else, it's too early for this shit!" Black replied in annoyance.

"Shut the fuck up you big idiot! You're an asshole, you know that!"

"Listen you, I'm not going to let some kid yell at me over something so stupid!"

"Kid!? You're an even bigger asshole now! How dare you call me a kid when it was your stupid choice to flirt and hook up with me!? I told you I was thirteen when we first met and you still kept going for it so whose fault is it now!? You got what you wanted you big jerk!"

"Why don't you shut your immature mouth and take your sassy anger out on someone who's not trying to sleep!?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and get your lazy ass up and find a job!? Once you finish that you can go fucking buy a damn ring and MARRY ME ALREADY!"

"MARRY YOU!?"

"YES BLACK! MARRY ME ALREADY!"

"I'm not even ready to marry you! If you keep acting like a seven-year old throwing a tantrum then you can forget about marriage!"

"Black…" Yuki couldn't finish her sentence. More tears continued to rush down her face while she tried to speak. Black got out of bed and quickly dressed himself. "Quit crying, I'm going to find a job okay? Just stop the tears. I'll marry you, but I'm not going to marry you now, I'll do it later. Yuki, I still love you okay?" Black said as he started to walk out of the door. Yuki just nodded her head silently. Black walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "We shouldn't get in anymore fights from now on because we'll say things we'll regret." He said as he walked out of her bedroom.

Yuki's mother saw Black leaving and sighed quietly. "So you two got in a fight?" she said startling Black. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Kinda…" he replied.

"I heard everything you know. When are you going to marry my daughter anyway?"

Black felt shivers run down his spine. "Soon." He answered.

"When is soon?"

"I don't know, but soon."

"If soon is in the next ten years or so then there's a problem. I won't allow you to fuck my daughter and have a kid with her and not marry her. You're even lucky you're with her, you're grown and you're with a sixteen year old girl."

"Don't worry Mrs. Hathaway; I'll marry her in the next three years at the max."

"Yes Black, you better. Where are you going?"

"To find a job… like Yuki wanted."

"Good because you'll be moving out soon with her and your son."

Black just smiled awkwardly at her. "Y-yeah… sounds great." He replied as he made his way out. Yuki's mother just sighed tiredly and sat down.

Later that day Yuki was sitting Brendan at the table to feed him lunch. "So Brendan where would you like to live right now?" she asked sweetly as she put a cup of juice in front of him. "I wanna live in a castle with pretty yellow flags Mama!" he replied happily. Yuki giggled and placed a plate in front of him. "You are so cute, but you have to be realistic Brendan, because you and I and Daddy are going to be moving to a new house." She said followed by giggle as she put a small fork next to is plate. Brendan sat in his chair and thought very long and hard about the question. He looked at his mother and then at his plate. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and then took a deep breath. "I know! I wanna live in a house next to the park so we can walk to the park instead of using the car." He said proudly.

Yuki stood at the kitchen counter and thought about what her little genius said. She grabbed the tray of food and started to place some on Brendan's plate. "That's not a bad idea Brendan. You know something, we just might do that. So you wanna live next to the park? We will, just to make you happy and we'll get nice little house near the park. You'll have your very own room to do what you want. When you want to go to the park, we'll go to the park without driving. Good job, Brendan." Yuki said sweetly. She kissed his forehead and sat down next to him. She moved some hair out her son's face and pushed his fork closer to him. "Brendan, you are a little genius you know. Nice job sweetheart."

Meanwhile, Black found himself straying into a video game store out of boredom and curiosity. _I'm sure Yuki wouldn't mind; besides I haven't been to one of these since like last month._ Black thought to himself. He walked in a something caught his attention. Sitting at the register counter was a female liepard. Her hair was a beautiful purple and her eyes sparkled emeralds. Her lips were covered in cherry red lipstick and lollipop was stuck in between them. She looked over Black with the classic "I don't give a fuck" look. He gave her an awkward smile and she just smirked back. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. "Err… hi." He squeaked. She just giggled and took a good look at him. "Yeah you look tired. I don't like fucking morning either but hey this my job and I gotta work too. Sometimes I wish I wasn't dark type. So what can I get you?" she replied quickly. Black shook his head and leaned on the counter. "What do you offer?" he replied devilishly.

"Oh honey, I offer a lot of things and you know our newest game is out now, you can buy for one hundred poke-dollars. However, if you get a membership, you can get for fifty percent off for a limited time only. So what's your choice?"

"No, I mean I'm looking a job so I mean if got an application?"

"Oh… that, yeah sure whatever. Here dude."

"By the way Sweetheart, name's Black."

She put an application in front of him and smiled. "Well Black, name's Lucy. Take your application." She replied in annoyance. Black just smiled at her again. "Hope we get to work together Lucy. I wouldn't mind a hot co-worker." He said with a stupid grin stuck on his face. She just rolled her eyes and stared at him. "And I wouldn't mind an idiot for a co-worker… why don't you take your fucking application and fill that shit out at home would ya? I don't have time for your idiot behavior." She replied with sass.

"I will thanks. See ya' then Lucy."

"Yeah I hope you die in a ditch."

Black just laughed at her as he made his way out. "Ha-ha oh fuck you too, Lucy." He said followed by laughter. Lucy just watched him leave and smiled quietly to herself. "We just might get along." She whispered quietly to herself.

* * *

Ah, hello there dudes and chicks. This already seems dramatic honestly. Wow so many problems addressed in one chapter hmm where will our little girl end up? Oh I dunno, let's just wait for chapter 2 to come on out. Lastly this took about to days to write. I didn't actually proof read it but I did do a quick grammar check so if you find any mistakes, please notify me. Anyway yes our Yuki has come back and she's sixteen so that means 3 years later!


End file.
